Tourne les pages
by Parfum Cassis
Summary: Vous êtes un fan, un vrai. Vous savez tout de l’univers Harry Potter, vous êtes incollable. Mais si on vous donnait l’occasion d’y pénétrer? Peut-être vous rendriez-vous compte que vous ne connaissez pas si bien que ça les personnages…
1. Si tu es fan

Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

Résumé de l'histoire:

Octobre 2007, sortie du tome 7 d'Harry Potter.

Audrey, fan pure et dure et son amie Lucie se retrouvent "miraculeusement" expédiées dans le monde magique, et ont l'occasion de rencontrer Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et tous les autres. Mais elles vont bien vite se rendre compte que les personnages, dix ans après Poudlard, sont bien différents de ce qu'elles imaginaient.

Forcément, à la découverte de cet univers fantasmé, vont s'ajouter des intrigues et de l'amour (oui, parce que sinon ça serait drôlement ennuyeux comme fic, quand même). La connaissance encyclopédique d'Audrey au sujet de la saga suffira-t-elle pour lui permettre d'aider ses héros?

Note de l'auteur: 

A l'origine, le premier chapitre était composé de celui-ci et du suivant. Comme j'avais peur que ce soit un peu long, je l'ai coupé en deux, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quelle est la longueur qui convient le mieux, donc j'attends votre avis pour m'adapter. :)

Je crains que l'histoire mette un peu de temps à "démarrer", mais ceci est nécessaire pour qu'elle conserve sa cohérence. Ainsi, ce premier chapitre risque de paraître un peu aride, puisqu'aucun personnage d'HP n'est encore présent. J'espère que vous aurez la patience de lire tout de même cette fic jusqu'à ce que tout se mette en place, ça devrait déjà s'accélerer dans les deux prochains chapitres. ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Si tu es fan**

Assise à la table près de la grande vitre du restaurant, Audrey foudroyait alternativement du regard sa montre et les passants dans la rue, bien qu'en toute objectivité, aucun ne lui ait rien fait, et que le retard de Lucie ne leur fût guère imputable.

L'épais livre pesait dans son sac et sur son esprit.

C'était Lucie qui avait insisté pour fêter son anniversaire ce jour-là et non le mardi suivant - une très mauvaise idée soit dit en passant, ça portait malheur; et Audrey estimait qu'une fille qui lisait son horoscope tous les matins aurait pu quand même prendre ça en compte. En fait, sur le coup, elle avait trouvé que c'était plutôt une bonne idée: elle n'avait pas cours le vendredi. Ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pensé, en revanche, c'est que ce jour était celui de la sortie du tome sept d'Harry Potter en français, et qu'une fois ce livre en sa possession, elle ne pourrait plus que trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de l'ouvrir.

Elle lança un nouveau regard excédé vers la rue, mais toujours aucun signe de son amie.

- Mademoiselle?

Elle retourna subitement la tête et le serveur eut un mouvement de recul devant son oeil noir.

- Euh… Excusez-moi de vous déranger. A nouveau. Mais êtes vous euh… êtes vous sure que vous ne voulez rien boire? Du tout? En attendant… Offert par la maison!

Audrey fit non de la tête en feignant un sourire poli. C'était la troisième fois que le serveur tentait de la sauver de sa solitude, et ne serait-ce que pour ça, elle allait tuer Lucie.

Il n'y avait quasiment personne dehors. Une dame allait traverser la rue avec son fils, un petit garçon brun avec des lunettes toutes rondes. Il ressemblait à Harry. Audrey leva les yeux au ciel. Le monde entier s'était ligué contre elle aujourd'hui, ça paraissait évident. Si elle voyait des jumeaux roux, elle allait se mettre à hurler.

Un cri suraigu retentit et attira son attention sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. A côté de l'escalier, un jeune papa rattrapait sa petite fille qui avait entrepris de faire le tour de la salle du restaurant en courant et en hurlant à tue-tête. Pas très loin, le serveur prenait la commande d'un couple de quadragénaires qui mettait manifestement un point d'honneur à s'intéresser en détail à la composition de tous les plats. Et à la table à côté s'était installé un homme âgé qui consultait le menu. Il avait l'air plutôt jovial, et quand il releva la tête et croisa son regard, il lui fit un grand sourire, animant toutes les petites rides qu'il avait au coin des yeux. Audrey, un peu gênée, lui rendit son sourire, puis déplaça son regard vers la porte. Toujours rien.

Elle soupira et, un sourcil levé, observa son sac quelques instants. Pouvait-elle sortir le livre ici? Ce n'était pas très bien élevé mais ce n'était pas tellement ce qui lui importait (effrayer le serveur et observer les autres clients n'était pas très bien élevé non plus, de toute façon, alors perdue pour perdue…). Le problème c'est qu'elle aurait aimé être confortablement allongée sur son lit pour entamer le livre, si possible avec un paquet de bonbons et un verre de soda, et le lire d'une traite. Mais là, sa lecture allait forcément être interrompue, et pas forcément au bon moment. Lucie allait arriver pile au moment où Voldemort tuait la prof d'études des moldus, et ça allait lui gâcher le chapitre. Enfin, au rythme où c'était parti, Lucie allait plutôt arriver au moment où le trio dévalisait Gringotts, mais bon…

Par acquis de conscience, elle jeta un œil à la rue une dernière fois. Pas un mouvement. Même pas une feuille pour voltiger lentement jusqu'au sol le temps que quelqu'un apparaisse à l'intersection. Audrey haussa les épaules: tant pis! D'un geste un peu précipité, elle ouvrit son sac et saisit le livre.

Elle contempla un instant la couverture: Harry avait l'air un peu déprimant, mais est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir? Elle ouvrit le livre, tourna rapidement la page de titre et celles avec la dédicace et les épigraphes, et se jeta dans le premier chapitre:

_« Les deux hommes surgirent de nulle part, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, sur le chemin étroit éclairé par la lune. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent parfaitement immobiles, chacun pointant sa baguette magique sur la poitrine de l'autre. Puis, lorsqu'ils se furent reconnus, ils rangèrent leur baguette sous leur cape et se mirent à marcher d'un pas vif dans la même direction. »_

- C'est le grand jour, hein?

Surpris dans son emballement, le cœur d'Audrey manqua un battement. Promptement, elle releva son visage effaré vers l'homme qui lui avait souri quelques minutes plus tôt.

- J'adore la saga Harry Potter, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant et un léger accent anglais, et comme je vois que vous avez le livre…

Audrey, tout de même un peu interloquée et intimidée lui rendit cependant son sourire.

- Oui, c'est mon livre préféré. Je… j'avais très envie de le commencer… Même si je l'ai déjà lu en anglais en fait!

- C'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les vrais fans, répondit l'homme avec un clin d'œil, arrachant un nouveau sourire incrédule à Audrey.

- J'imagine… C'est idiot, mais le lire en français, ça me permet de continuer, enfin, je veux dire, c'est comme si l'histoire n'était pas vraiment encore finie, comme si les personnages étaient encore un peu vivants, vous voyez…

L'homme la fixa quelques instants d'un drôle de regard, puis acquiesça:

- Je vois. Je vois très bien, même. Mais je me dis que c'est tout un univers, qui continue de vivre sans les livres… Harry, Hermione, les Weasley… ils ont un avenir, qui continue au-delà du tome sept…

- J'adore les Weasley, s'exclama Audrey en souriant. Ils sont fantastiques… J'adorerais que ma famille soit comme eux!

- Ils sont formidables, n'est-ce pas? répondit l'homme joyeusement. Ca fait de la peine de les quitter… Vous ne rêveriez pas de les rencontrer?

- Les Weasley?

- Tous les personnages.

- Eh bien… Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait arriver… Mais oui, j'aimerais bien!

Audrey s'interrompit: la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Lucie, les joues rosies et un sourire éclatant. En ôtant son écharpe elle balaya la salle des yeux, et quand elle eût repéré son amie, elle lui fit un grand signe de la main en l'appelant. Lucie n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement discret. Le temps qu'elle atteigne la table à laquelle était assise Audrey, l'homme était retourné à la sienne, conservant toujours son sourire bienveillant.

- Ca va? Désolée, je suis un peu en retard…

- Oh, penses-tu, à peine quarante minutes, répondit Audrey avec un rien de sarcasme. Je t'ai appelée six fois.

- Ah bon? De toute façon, mon téléphone est tout le temps sur vibreur et au fond de mon sac, alors… J'ai sept appels en absence… Ah non, il y en a un de Jérôme. Il m'a laissé un message. Je l'écouterai plus tard, de toute façon je ne le rappelle pas avant demain: il a mis trente-six heures pour répondre à mon dernier sms, tu te rends compte?

Audrey ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Lucie n'était pas méchante ou égoïste. Elle semblait juste ne pas vivre dans le même monde ennuyeux et terne que le reste des gens. Les contingences quotidiennes n'avaient aucune prise sur elle ou son enthousiasme candide, et le sens des réalités était chez elle plutôt fictif. Elle était extrêmement désarmante, et absolument ravissante. Coktail explosif s'il en est.

- Joyeux anniversaire ma Luce!

- Oh merci, t'es trop gentille! Vingt-et-un ans, c'est sympa je trouve, comme âge… Quoique techniquement, j'ai pas encore vingt-et-un ans, tu me diras…

- Je pense pas que tu changeras beaucoup d'ici mardi…

- Oui, sans doute pas… Tu as déjà pris quelque chose à boire?

- Euh… non. Dis, tu veux que je t'offre ton cadeau maintenant ou…

- Au dessert! Toujours au dessert, le cadeau, voyons Audrey! répondit-elle en feignant d'être outrée. C'est pas mon cadeau, ça? ajouta-t-elle, inquiète, en désignant le livre d'Harry Potter.

Audrey ne pût s'empêcher de rosir. Lucie avait lu Harry Potter, et aimait bien. Mais elle avait du mal à concevoir que l'amour de son amie pour le petit sorcier fût si important.

- Non, c'est pour moi. C'est le dernier tome, il est sorti aujourd'hui.

- Le sept?

- Oui.

- Mais je croyais que tu l'avais acheté en anglais cet été… Oh, non, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas compris! Alors que tu fais des études d'anglais?

- Je l'ai très bien compris, répondit Audrey, un peu vexée.

- Mais tu l'as acheté en français…

- Oui.

- Parce que tu n'avais pas tout compris en anglais…

- Non.

- Pourquoi alors?

- Pour pouvoir le relire.

- Mais tu n'avais qu'à le relire en anglais…

- Non, je veux le lire en français. Pour l'avoir dans les deux langues. Et comparer.

- Voilà, c'est ce que je disais. Tu vérifies que tu as bien compris l'anglais.

- Non, je… Oh, laisse tomber…

Lucie la regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur. Soudain, un éclair de malice apparut dans ses yeux.

- Alors, dis-moi… Il meurt?

- Qui? Harry?

- Oui, Harry.

- Tu comptes pas lire le livre?

- Si, je pense…

- Je veux pas te spoiler alors!

- Allez, c'est pas grave, dis-le moi… S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît! insista-t-elle avec de grands yeux avides.

- Tu es sure? Vraiment? Bon… Il ne meurt pas… pas vraiment.

- Hein?

- Il… Il meurt d'abord. Mais en fait il va dans des limbes. Qui ressemblent à King's Cross - il y a beaucoup de théories comme quoi c'est King's Cross à cause de la symbolique du passage dans… enfin bon, abrégea-t-elle en voyant l'expression suspicieuse de Lucie, à la fin en fait il n'est pas mort.

Lucie hocha lentement la tête. Il y avait un fossé entre les simples lecteurs d'Harry Potter et les vrais fans. Jamais elle ne ressentirait ce qu'Audrey ressentait pour cet univers et ces personnages.

« Pas si sûr », aurait ajouté l'homme de la table d'à côté, si on lui avait demandé son avis au moment où il donna un petit coup sur la voiture d'Audrey avec un fin bout de bois.


	2. Gabrielle

Note de Parfum Cassis:

Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ma fic au sujet peut-être un peu douteux a trouvé des lectrices! Accrochez-vous, ça va aller en s'accélérant… Et déjà aujourd'hui, au programme: un presque-accident de voiture, un sacré quiproquo, un voyage inattendu et enfin un visage connu! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, si c'est le cas (ou pas) laissez-moi une petite review... et bonne lecture!

(Une petite précision: en ce qui concerne les reviews anonymes qui appellent une discussion, je rappelle que je n'ai aucun moyen de vous contacter si vous ne laissez pas d'adresse email…)

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Gabrielle**

Alors qu'à côté d'elle, Lucie tripotait son téléphone portable en soupirant, Audrey appuya sur le bouton de l'auto-radio et un titre pop-rock qu'elle aurait été bien incapable d'identifier envahit la voiture. Elle avait proposé de ramener son amie chez elle, puisqu'elle habitait un peu en dehors de la ville, et elle roulait maintenant sur une route bordée d'arbres aux feuilles orangées. La chanson s'acheva, une autre débuta, mais Lucie ne lâchait pas son téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lança finalement Audrey, un peu agacée.

- C'est Emma, répondit la passagère en faisant la grimace. Elle m'envoie un compte-rendu de sa relation avec son nouveau copain en temps réel, c'est insupportable. J'ai un peu l'impression qu'on me force à regarder Big Brother sauf que quand je renvoie un sms, ça ne me permet pas de l'éliminer.

Audrey éclata de rire et Lucie laissa échapper un sourire.

- Elle t'a envoyé une photo? demanda la conductrice en désignant le portable de la tête.

- D'elle ou de son copain?

- Les deux ensemble si possible…

- Elle m'en a envoyée une de son copain. Il est super moche en plus.

- Montre!

Lucie lui lança un regard hésitant:

- Tu conduis…

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas! Je jette juste un coup d'œil, on ne risque rien!

Et elle se pencha un peu pour observer l'écran du portable que son amie avait tourné vers elle. En effet, le garçon était plutôt laid: il avait des petits yeux qui étaient encore rapetissés par d'épais sourcils et son…

- ATTENTION!

Audrey se redressa subitement et tourna violemment le volant vers la gauche. Mais ça n'empêcha pas la voiture de continuer à dévier dangereusement sur la droite. Elle s'y agrippa de plus belle, mais rien n'y faisait, les roues semblaient ne plus répondre. Elle écrasa son pied sur la pédale de frein, sans plus de succès: la voiture allait sortir de la route dans quelques secondes au plus…

- FREINE! hurlait Lucie, les doigts cramponnés aux bords de son siège.

- J'essaie! Ca marche pas!

La voiture s'abaissa subitement quand elle passa de la route à l'herbe. Audrey continuait d'appuyer frénétiquement sur le frein, sans que cela ait le moindre effet. Un grand platane se dressa alors devant elles. Elles allaient rentrer dedans. C'était imminent. Comme si ça pouvait atténuer le choc, Audrey ferma les yeux en donnant une dernière grande embardée…

Et les rouvrit une seconde plus tard. La voiture venait de s'immobiliser. Les freins avaient répondu. L'accident n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle regarda Lucie qui venait elle aussi de rouvrir les yeux, tremblante et pâle comme un linge.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? parvint-elle finalement à bredouiller.

Audrey ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose: l'arbre était maintenant derrière elles. Elle ouvrit grand la portière pour sortir de la voiture. Qui n'avait absolument rien.

- Je… Je crois que j'ai contourné l'arbre, dit-elle finalement. J'ai donné un coup de volant juste avant et je pense que…

Elle croisa le regard de Lucie, qui était sortie elle aussi et secouait la tête, toujours terrifiée:

- Tu… Tu n'as pas contourné l'arbre.

- Quoi?

- Regarde la trace des pneus…

Audrey laissa échapper un juron. En effet, les traces de pneus que l'on pouvait suivre depuis la route ne partaient pas soudainement à gauche quelques mètres avant l'arbre. Au contraire, elles allaient en plein dedans. Et en ressortaient de l'autre côté, face à elles, jusqu'à rejoindre les roues de la voiture. C'était comme si elles avaient… traversé le platane.

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour en chasser cette idée absurde. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était débrouillée, mais elle avait forcément contourné l'arbre. Elle avait donné un coup de volant et…

- Bonjour!

Les deux miraculées se retournèrent immédiatement et eurent la surprise de voir une jeune fille blonde, l'air guilleret, approcher d'elles.

- Bonjour! répéta-t-elle avec un grand sourire quand elle fût arrivée à leur hauteur.

Elle remarqua leurs deux mines décomposées et leva un sourcil interrogateur:

- Ca va?

Lucie secoua la tête et désigna vaguement l'arbre d'un geste de la main:

- On a failli avoir un accident…

La nouvelle venue fit une grimace quand elle aperçut la voiture:

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Vous avez bien du courage de monter dans un engin comme ça. Moi, ça me terrifie… Au fait, ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire, je m'appelle Gabrielle Delacour.

Audrey ne pût réprimer une petite exclamation.

- Comme dans Harry Potter!

Lucie leva les yeux au ciel mais Gabrielle la regarda avec incompréhension:

- Pardon?

- Oui, comme dans les livres d'Harry Potter. Il y a une française qui s'appelle Gabrielle Delacour…

Le regard de la jeune fille blonde passa de l'incompréhension à une profonde exaspération.

- Et voilà. A chaque fois c'est pareil.

- On vous le dit souvent? s'étonna Lucie.

- Bien sûr, répondit la fille avec un rire amer. Les gens ne m'ont jamais rencontrée, mais ils connaissent tous l'histoire de la pauvre petite Gabrielle Delacour enchaînée au fond d'un lac lors de la deuxième tâche… Et à chaque fois j'ai le droit à la réflexion! A croire qu'absolument tout le monde a lu les biographies d'Harry Potter…

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Vous appelez les livres d'Harry Potter des… biographies? s'exclama Lucie avec une touche d'incrédulité dans la voix. Wahou, Audrey, je crois qu'on a trouvé encore plus fan que toi!

Gabrielle se retourna alors vers cette dernière et la regarda avec infinie consternation:

- Oh non, vous êtes une fan de Harry? Écoutez, ce n'est pas personnel, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les fans. Je connais Harry personnellement, voyez-vous - c'est le beau-frère de ma sœur - alors j'ai trop de décalage avec le… _mythe_ qu'il est devenu…

Cette fois-ci, ce fût un regard effrayé que se lancèrent Lucie et Audrey. La première se pencha vers la seconde et lui glissa à l'oreille:

- Cette fille me fiche les jetons, Audrey, tirons-nous…

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à reculer subrepticement, Audrey restait à contempler la nouvelle venue, fascinée.

- Vous lui ressemblez en plus…

- Je vous demande pardon?

- A Gabrielle Delacour… Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit très _sain_…Mais vous avez réussi à lui ressembler. Vraiment. Parfaitement même. Vous êtes exactement comme la description des livres… Sauf que vous avez quinze ans de plus, bien sûr…

- Quatorze. J'avais sept ans lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'en ai vingt-et-un maintenant. Et tant mieux si vous avez lu un bon auteur qui m'a bien décrite, mais excusez-moi, vous devenez un peu agaçante maintenant, dit-elle en reniflant dédaigneusement, puis regardant sa montre elle étouffa un petit cri. En plus c'est bientôt l'heure, vous feriez mieux de m'aider…

Et elle commença à avancer dans le pré en regardant à ses pieds, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Dans sa main droite, elle serrait un long bout de bois laqué. Lucie attrapa le bras d'Audrey et la tira en arrière en chuchotant:

- Elle ne regarde pas! C'est le moment: on remonte discrètement dans la voiture et on la plante là!

Mais Audrey se libéra de l'étreinte de son amie d'un coup d'épaule. Elle était incroyablement intriguée par cette Gabrielle Delacour qui scrutait les alentours, ses longs cheveux blonds au vent.

- Vous aider à quoi exactement?

- A chercher le portoloin, voyons! répliqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Ah, il est là-bas! Accio Portoloin!

Une gerbe d'étincelle jaillit du bout de bois et une dizaine de mètres plus loin, une vieille boîte de conserve s'éleva dans les airs. Quand elle fût à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, elle vola rapidement dans la direction de Gabrielle.

Les yeux des deux moldues s'écarquillèrent simultanément et elles reculèrent d'un pas. Lucie serra le bras d'Audrey encore plus fort:

- Oh mon Dieu, tu…

- Oui, j'ai vu.

- Si c'est quelque chose pour mon anniversaire, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose pour ton anniversaire.

- D'accord, alors là c'est encore moins drôle…

L'air le plus détaché du monde, l'étrange jeune fille se retourna vers elles, la boîte de conserve dans la main:

- Vous venez?

Impatiente, elle leur fit signe de se dépêcher, mais les deux filles étaient figées.

- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce c'est que ça? demanda finalement Lucie avec terreur dans la voix.

- Le portoloin… répondit Gabrielle comme si ça paraissait évident. Pour Londres… Vous êtes bien là pour l'échange?

- L'échange? répéta Lucie incrédule, puis elle ajouta à voix basse pour Audrey: Je crois que cette fille veut nous échanger contre des otages. On aurait du partir quand je te l'ai dit! C'est la mafia! Oh mon Dieu, je vais mourir sans avoir rappelé Jérôme!

- L'échange, oui, reprit Gabrielle un brin énervée, le stage au Ministère, quoi… Vous êtes bien là pour ça, non? Oui, vous ne pourriez pas être là sinon, c'est une zone sécurisée de toute façon, précisa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle les dévisagea pendant deux secondes avec incompréhension puis regarda de nouveau sa montre:

- Par la barbe de Merlin! (les yeux d'Audrey s'agrandirent encore plus; ceux de Lucie ne le pouvaient plus), on va être en retard, c'est presque l'heure! Allez prenez ça! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant.

Les deux filles auraient bien reculé, mais leurs jambes ne répondaient plus vraiment. Gabrielle avança encore, et poussa un juron incompréhensible quand la boîte de conserve s'illumina soudainement.

- Vite! marmonna-t-elle en fourrant l'objet dans les mains d'Audrey. Ne la lâche pas! lança-t-elle à Lucie.

Ce fût comme si un grand crochet avait tiré Audrey par le nombril. Puis il lui sembla qu'elle avait décollé du sol. Tout commença à tourner très vite autour d'elle. Elle sentait pourtant les doigts de Lucie s'enfoncer profondément dans son bras. Ca dura plusieurs secondes, et soudain, le sol réapparut sous ses pieds. Elle chancela un peu et se raccrocha à son amie pour retrouver l'équilibre. A gauche, elle vit Gabrielle épousseter sa jupe avec un air ravi.

- _Hello girls_! s'exclama alors un grand homme aux cheveux roux coiffés en catogan qui s'avançait vers elle.

Avec un effarement dont elle ne se savait pas capable, Audrey dévisagea les personnes qui accompagnait l'homme. Lucie aussi venait de relever la tête, et elle serra à nouveau le bras de son amie:

- Est… Est-ce que…?

- Je… je crois, oui. Lucie, je crois qu'on est dans le monde d'Harry Potter…


	3. Qu'est ce qu'on fait là?

Note de Parfum Cassis: 

C'est toute penaude que je le reconnais: je ne suis pas en avance. Je suis même franchement à la bourre, il faut bien le reconnaître. Je voudrais vous assurer que ce sera unique, mais malheureusement, la fin de l'année approchant de plus en plus et ma capacité à tenir des délais étant ce qu'elle est, je crains que cela n'aille pas en s'améliorant. Je vous promets que je vais faire des efforts cependant!

Voici cependant ce chapitre de bouclé: tout plein de cheveux roux et de panique! Ca fait beaucoup d'adrénaline...

Merci pour les mises en alerte et les reviews que j'ai eu, n'hésitez pas à en rajouter, et bonne lecture! ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?**

La première pensée d'Audrey fût qu'elles avaient de la chance de parler toutes deux un anglais plus que correct. La seconde étant tout de même qu'en quelque langue que ce fût, parler avec Bill Weasley n'était pas bien normal.

Avec une joie à peine contenue, Gabrielle se tourna vers elle et Lucie (qui n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large) et en désignant le grand homme roux s'exclama:

- Je vous présente Bill Weasley, mon beau-frère. Et voici eh bien… une bonne partie de sa famille…

- Vous aviez peut-être deviné, répliqua l'aîné des Weasley avec un clin d'œil en désignant ses cheveux carotte.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et cela donna un peu de baume au cœur d'Audrey.

- Alors, reprit Gabrielle avec entrain, voici Arthur et Molly Weasley, les parents de Bill, ses frères Percy et Ron et sa sœur Ginny.

Réprimant sa terrible envie de s'exclamer: « je sais! », Audrey agita le main en un salut intimidé.

Droit devant elle se tenait un immense Ron de vingt-sept ans. Alors qu'elle l'avait quitté quelques semaines auparavant, en refermant son livre, à peine âgé de dix-huit ans. Ca devenait compliqué.

Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Rupert Grint, mais pas vraiment à ce qu'elle s'imaginait non plus. Il était plus grand, et plus roux, et son visage était peut-être plus anguleux… Mais pourtant, aucun doute à avoir. Dès qu'on l'apercevait, ça paraissait évident. C'était lui, c'était Ron Weasley, c'était indubitable.

Elle eût le même sentiment pour chacun des personnages… enfin, chacune des personnes qui se tenait devant elle. Elles n'étaient pas tout à fait comme elle le pensait, mais elles étaient exactement comme elles devaient être.

Molly Weasley, avec un grand sourire sur son visage tout rond était accrochée au bras de son mari qui la dépassait de deux ou trois têtes, lequel regardait les trois nouvelles arrivantes avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Ses cheveux tiraient plus sur le blanc que sur le roux maintenant, mais les petites rides qu'il avait au coin des yeux et autour de la bouche, tracées par les rires répétés, étaient sans doute apparues il y a longtemps.

Bill était presque aussi grand que Ron, mais pas tout à fait. Malgré son âge il portait un catogan - heureusement, Audrey aurait été tellement déçue sinon! - et avait passé son bras autour des épaules de sa belle-sœur avec un air badin. Absolument tout chez lui, de son vieux t-shirt de rocker à la petite grimace qu'il venait de faire à Ginny respirait le cool et la détente. Il n'usurpait pas sa réputation!

Sa sœur lui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé. Elle était elle aussi plutôt grande, en tout cas plus grande qu'Audrey. Ses cheveux roux étaient tressés, ce qui mettait plutôt bien en valeur son visage aux traits fins. Elle était la seule habillée à la manière moldue, mais son t-shirt était orné d'un emblème qui semblait être celui d'une équipe de Quidditch. Sans doute celui des Harpies de Holyhead, pensa Audrey.

A côté d'elle se tenait Percy, l'air éminemment sérieux. C'était le seul qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air sympathique. Mais de toute manière Audrey ne l'aimait pas. Malgré le tome sept. Il avait été un traître et le resterait pour toujours, du moins pour elle. C'était d'ailleurs un sentiment très étrange de se retrouver face à lui. Détester un personnage fictif était une chose: elle pouvait lui en vouloir comme si c'était elle qu'il avait trahi mais sans pouvoir rien lui faire. L'avoir en face de soi, en chair et en os, c'était complètement différent. D'ailleurs c'était celui qui ressemblait le moins à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il ressemblait assez à l'acteur qui l'incarnait, en fait. Quoiqu'il était un peu plus chétif et que son nez était plus pointu.

Elle fût arrachée à sa réflexion par des mots en français qui lui parvinrent à l'oreille.

- _Je suis désolée, je ne me rappelle plus vos noms_… expliqua Gabrielle qui devait avoir logiquement entrepris de les présenter.

- Euh, Audrey, répondit-elle avec une précipitation due à la surprise, puis se reprenant: euh oui, je m'appelle Audrey Perraud, et voici Lucie Monnier.

- Enchanté! répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Les deux filles hochèrent timidement la tête, et Arthur frappa dans ses mains.

- On y va? s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en indiquant le chemin d'un mouvement de tête vers la gauche.

- On parlera de l'organisation des semaines à venir devant une bonne tasse de thé! précisa Molly avec un sourire chaleureux.

Jusque là, Audrey n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, trop préoccupée par l'étrangeté de sa rencontre. Elles étaient en fait arrivées dans une espèce de grande clairière entourée d'arbres aux feuilles orangées. Les nuages peu menaçants qui couvraient le ciel et lui donnaient une couleur blanche laissaient passer la douce lumière de ce mois d'octobre. Sur sa droite partait un petit chemin en terre à travers les bois. Tout ceci était assez logique, en fait: les arrivées par portoloin ne pouvaient pas se faire n'importe où.

Même si, en principe, les arrivées par portoloin ne pouvaient pas se faire tout court.

Le comité d'accueil Weasley commença à se diriger vers le chemin avec décontraction et bonhomie. Ne sachant pas vraiment que faire, Audrey se tourna vers Lucie. Celle-ci avait l'air encore plus perdue - forcément, la pauvre, elle n'avait même pas la chance de bien connaître l'univers dans lequel elles venaient de se retrouver malencontreusement projetées - et la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds et affolés.

Audrey haussa les épaules:

- On peut pas rester ici, de toute façon, hein?

Lucie secoua la tête d'un air interdit, et tel un zombie, emboîta le pas aux Weasley qui semblaient vouloir connaître l'état de santé de l'intégralité de la famille de Gabrielle. Elles restèrent silencieuses sur une quinzaine de mètres, ne sachant comment organiser les questions et les remarques qui se bousculaient dans leur tête et craignant d'être entendues.

Finalement, à voix basse, Lucie se lança:

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Que le monde magique existe vraiment? Comment serait-ce possible? C'est absurde!

- Oui. Mais ça paraît drôlement vrai pour de l'absurde…

Lucie hocha lentement la tête et replongea dans le silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis sans la regarder, ajouta:

- Tu es ravie n'est-ce pas?

Audrey se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait bien avouer que même si elle était absolument terrorisée, elle trouvait cela assez excitant et fascinant. Combien d'occasions avait-on de découvrir que les personnages de son livre préféré étaient vrais?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur.

- Moi aussi. Si tu savais.

- Cela-dit les Weasley sont réputés pour leur gentillesse. Ben oui, on aurait pu tomber chez les Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard incrédule de son amie.

- Et on aurait pu rester chez nous.

Sur cette triste constatation, les deux jeunes filles continuèrent silencieusement de suivre le chemin de terre, jusqu'à ce qu'Audrey prenne de nouveau la parole.

- Je crois qu'il y a un moyen de s'en sortir... diplomatiquement. On leur explique qu'il y a eu une erreur - manifestement Gabrielle nous a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre - et ils nous emmèneront au ministère, on verra les Oubliateurs et ils nous ramèneront chez nous. On ne fait pas de vagues. Ils ne vont pas nous séquestrer.

- Les Oubliateurs?

- Ce sont des employés du Ministère, chargés justement de gérer les moldus qui pourraient être mis au courant de l'existence de la magie. Ils font des sortilèges d'amnésie. Ce genre de truc doit leur arriver souvent. J'espère.

- Tu voudrais vraiment?

- Quoi?

- Toi, tu es prête à oublier que le monde d'Harry Potter existe?

- Écoute, je trouve tout ça aussi effrayant que toi. J'aimerais mieux être à la maison. En plus, je le savais déjà un peu, qu'il existait, ce monde, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Lucie resta pensive quelques instants.

- Mais s'ils ne pouvaient pas nous renvoyer chez nous… parce que chez nous n'existe pas ici?

- Comment ça?

- Eh bien peut-être que le monde magique n'existe vraiment pas et qu'on est… comment dire… entrées dans le livre? Comme dans _Richard aux pays des Livres Magiques_?

- Oh, je t'en prie Lucie! Ce n'est pas possible!

- Ah, parce que le fait qu'un monde magique parallèle au nôtre existe, ça c'est possible? répliqua-t-elle avec virulence.

Audrey haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas impossible.

- Je devrais appeler Jérôme.

- Pardon?

Audrey s'arrêta et regarda Lucie avec effarement.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de te rabibocher avec ton copain? Parce qu'on a un peu autre chose à faire là! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant les têtes rousses qui marchaient devant d'un geste de la main.

- Mais non, répondit son amie en secouant la tête avec exaspération, tu me prends vraiment pour une gourde? Je vais appeler Jérôme pour voir s'il… eh bien… existe. Si nous sommes restées dans notre… euh… dimension, dans notre monde mais que la magie existe - je n'arrive pas à croire que je dise _ça_ - alors il répondra. Mais si nous avons été envoyées dans le livre - j'arrive encore moins à croire que je dise ça - alors son numéro n'existera pas, parce que l'auteur ne l'a pas inventé. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

Audrey réfléchit un instant. Ce n'était pas bête. En tout cas, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Elle hocha la tête.

Son amie prit une grande inspiration et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche.

- J'y vais.

- Oublie pas de mettre « plus trente-trois ».

- Et s'il veut me rappeler, je lui dis de mettre quel indicatif pour le monde magique? répliqua-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle porta le téléphone à son oreille, sa main tremblant un peu. Audrey l'observait, anxieuse. Elles restèrent parfaitement immobiles une ou deux secondes, le temps pour le téléphone de se relier au réseau et soudain Lucie ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup.

- Ce numéro n'est pas attribué.

- Quoi?!?

- Je te l'avais dit.

- C'est parce qu'on est en Angleterre…

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Ou peut-être qu'il a changé de numéro cette semaine…

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Ou c'est les ondes magiques.

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Tu… tu crois vraiment qu'on est dans le livre?

- Je suis invitée à boire le thé chez les Weasley, Audrey. Là tout de suite, je veux bien croire au Père Noël.

- Mais, mais… Pour…

- Pour rentrer chez nous? Je crains que ton plan soit un peu bancal sur ce coup-là…

Audrey la fixa, interdite. Elles étaient coincées, alors. Personne ne pourraient les aider. Elle étaient seules. Mais comment était-ce possible? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer? Et surtout, que pouvaient-elles faire? Car si elles avouaient qu'elles étaient des moldues, elles allaient bel et bien se retrouver devant les Oubliateurs. Mais qu'allaient-ils faire d'elles après?


End file.
